


wait for me whenever darkness falls

by tasteslikemiso



Category: Bleach
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-29
Updated: 2010-07-29
Packaged: 2017-12-13 22:21:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/829528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tasteslikemiso/pseuds/tasteslikemiso
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Her guns are blazing and he's a wet blanket.</p>
            </blockquote>





	wait for me whenever darkness falls

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by CottonballLOL. Title from the August 27, 2005 prompt for [](http://31-days.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://31-days.livejournal.com/)**31_days** .

Lilynette wrapped herself in the thin cloth, thinking about life and death and how awful it was to be stuck naked in a desert because sand gets absolutely everywhere. She didn't feel Starrk coming up behind her until he spoke.

"Wolves travel in packs." Was that all? Short and cryptic, must've been something he just thought of or remembered. The night air was cold and she wasn't in the mood to deal with his introspection. He had her, that had to be enough for the both of them.

She saw a little hollow lizard wriggling a few feet away so she grabbed it and played with it in her hands a little while Starrk watched. She could get close to the small nothing beings like this one; he had gotten all the strength.

He didn't repeat what he had said; he knew she'd heard. He probably had more to say about it but she couldn't bring herself to care. That wasn't a good look in his eye, she thought glumly, as she kicked some sand around. He sat there and pretended to be sleeping.

He hadn't asked to be lonely but she hadn't asked to be him, be stuck with him. Everything was rising to the top, the frustration and pain of a lifetime of this and another to come. He had no temper, no ego but she had plenty of both. Splitting your soul into wasn't the same as making friends. They complemented each other, they were each other and would be so much more. They couldn't be anything though, if Starrk wouldn't even pull the trigger.


End file.
